heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rat/Walkthrough
seen in Heavy Rain; also, the picture of the trophy "The Rat"]] In order to complete the trial, Ethan must have avoided permanent arrest by avoiding capture in "On the Loose" and "Fugitive" or only being arrested once and being released by Norman Jayden (assuming Norman is alive to free him). If Jayden was killed or Ethan was arrested a second time in "On the Loose," he will be permanently imprisoned and unable to complete the trial. After walking through a red hallway, Ethan enters a white room where he is confronted by numerous cameras surrounding a table. On the table, Ethan sees a vial, a stopwatch, and a media player. As Ethan approaches the player recites: The last Trial. The last question: Are you prepared to give your life to save your son's? There is a deadly poison in this vial. It will kill you in exactly 60 minutes. If you drink it, you will get the last letters of the address. You will have enough time to save your son and say goodbye to him, but then you will die. You can drink the vial or decide to leave. The choice is yours. Ethan must drink the poison, complete the trial and receive the final portions of the address or leave and fail the trial. Ethan asks himself if he's willing to die to save his son. One of his thoughts says "Save Shaun. And die. Christ! He loses his father but at least he's alive. Maybe it's the right thing to do." If Ethan chooses to drink the poison, he will be given the last letters of Shaun's address, as well as a watch, counting down the time until his demise. It is later revealed that the poison will not actually kill Ethan though it appears to taste or feel unpleasant when ingested. If Ethan completed fewer than three trials, he will not have enough letters to make even an educated guess as to the location of Shaun's prison and will automatically fail. That said, if Madison survives "Killer's Place" and retrieves the address from the Origami Killer's computer, she can give the address to Ethan. If Ethan completed three or four trials, he will be sitting in his car with notes detailing all possible addresses. The notes will have different things written down depending on how many letters to the address Ethan has. Unfortunately, as the locations are scattered all over the city he does not have time to drive to all of them, so he must guess. The number of guesses he has to choose from will change depending on how many trials he has completed. Ethan's thoughts will narrate and provide the player some clues as to the right location as well as the documents and other evidence Ethan has collected. If Ethan picks the correct location he will drive off, ending the chapter. If Ethan picks the wrong location, he will appear at that location and harangue himself for failing and then the chapter will end. If Ethan completes all five trials, he will automatically drive to the correct location. Rat, The Rat, The